


The One With Rin and the Morning Sex

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Marking, Requests, rin X reader, rin/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: anon asked "I absolutely loved the scenario with Rin! your writing is so good. Could I please reuqest a scenario with Rin and his female s/o have sleepy morning sex (with biting) and Rin has swim practice later in the day. Thankssss"





	The One With Rin and the Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really happy with how this one turned out, but it's by far not the worst prompt I've ever posted

You awoke this morning to the tickling sensation of Rin’s bangs dragging across your face as he pressed a kiss gentle kiss to your forehead. Keeping your eyes closed, you elected to just enjoy the moment, fully absorbing the pleasant feeling that came with being woken up in such a lovely fashion.

It wasn’t until Rin turned away from you and made as if to leave the comfort of your bed that you stirred. You gripped his wrist with one hand, just before it slid out of your reach.

“Stay,” you mumbled into your pillow, trying to sound convincing. You probably only sounded tired.

Rin leaned in and kissed you again, on the cheek this time.

“I have to go to practice,” he said softly. “You know that.”

You looked at him blearily, momentarily distracted by the way that his crimson hair caught and shone in the morning sunlight slanting through your window. You had known that he had practice, but the thought had slipped your mind.

It was hard to stifle the groan that tried to slip out. If he was leaving this early, then the practice was undoubtedly of the all-day variety. As much as you loved seeing Rin excel in something that he found so much meaning in, you enjoyed spending time with him even more. It was a bit of a dilemma that crossed your mind frequently, though you supposed you’d brought it upon yourself by dating such a busybody.

“You have a while before you really have to start getting ready,” you said, glancing at the clock pointedly. You swept back the sheets, making room for him to climb under again, and he sighed, though the sound didn’t hold a hint of annoyance.

A gleeful hum bubbled up in your throat as the two of you came to rest facing one another, and you snuggled against his chest victoriously.

For a few moments, you simply cuddled, each enjoying the other’s presence and the warmth of holding one another. You had thrown your arms around Rin’s shoulders, drawing him down until you could press your cheek against the hollow of his neck. For his part, Rin’s own arms were wrapped around your waist, his hands tucked beneath the large t-shirt that you’d worn to bed. He was stroking the soft skin of your lower back with one of his thumbs. The simple and comforting gesture nearly made your heart melt.

You could feel a strange and familiar alchemy beginning to take place under your skin, intensifying with each slow and gentle drag of Rin’s thumb, with each shared breath **_._ ** The kind that brought ideas to your mind and a blush to your cheeks.

These all-day practices were staples of Rin’s training when they occurred, and as such something that you accepted as a part of living with him no matter the personal inconvenience. That being said, you didn’t have to  _ like _ having your boyfriend taken from your side for an entire day, and suddenly remembering that was about to happen had a way of making you want to treasure him even more in the moments before he left.

Rin was familiar enough with your antics that he didn’t seem surprised when your hand drifted down his back to cup his ass through the sweats that he’d worn to bed. It wasn’t necessarily a clear indicator of your intentions though; you had a habit of resting your hands on it as frequently as possible.

“Just appreciating?” Rin murmured, his voice still somewhat laden with sleepiness. “Or looking to impart a little farewell gift?”

You shifted until you could look up at him. “Both.”

“Both.” He considered that for a minute. “Both is good.”

“No quips about helping you to warm up?”

Rin chuckled, a surprisingly soft that always managed to. “Something tells me you're too tired to make your gift rigorous enough.”

“Don't test me, or I'll tire you out so much you'll have no choice but to stay here.”

Truth be told, you had no mind to do any such thing. The day before had been a long one, and your aching muscles were more than content to keep the effort behind the proposed engagement to a minimum. Not only that, but in general you were more fond of soft and gentle sex than the hard and skin-slapping kind, particularly in the morning. Something about it just brought the whole atmosphere together in a way that rougher sex could never seem to accomplish. 

Rin saw through your bluff without further prompting, placing one hand under your chin and tilting your face up until he could catch your lips in another loving kiss. 

A fresh urge struck you as Rin began to pepper your jaw with similar kisses. While sweet was the general theme you hoped to keep to, there was one particular vice that you could never seem to resist indulging. 

You caught the sensitive skin beneath Rin’s left ear between your teeth, digging them in slightly and sucking, grinning inwardly when Rin twitched in response.

He pulled back to look at you, a blush colouring his cheeks. “You planning on making me the center of attention at practice today? I think the guys will notice if you have me walk in looking like a leopard, you know.”

The only response this earned from you was a cheeky grin. 

Rin bared his own sharp teeth teasingly. 

“Two can play at that game,” he said before dipping his head down to nip quickly at your shoulder. The razor points of his teeth broke the skin easily, though he refrained from making the wound deep. You drew in a slightly shaky breath when he passed his tongue over the bite mark, briefly dulling the ache that had blossomed there.

It was a matter of give and take after that. Each hickey or bite became more intense than the last, deliberately placed in more and more noticeable places until there was no possible way for either of you to conceal them all. 

Aside from that though, you would say that soft was an unworthy description of how careful your lovemaking was. Rin handled your body almost as though it was made of glass, his touches only becoming more than whispers over your skin where he knew they were sure to cause the most pleasure. 

Each roll of his hips was kept fluid, a slow and waltzing rhythm to which you quickly matched. Before long you found that yourself letting your head loll back and your mouth fall open in a continuous and silent plea. Your legs locked around his waist of their own accord, pulling him to you as best you could and holding him there tightly. 

After a few moments, Rin’s thrusts quickened, the tempo increasing in pursuit of a climax that the previous pace would leave out of his reach. He came shortly thereafter, burying his face in your neck and clamping his teeth into it one last time as his hips stuttered. 

You wished that the moment could have lasted forever. But practice still called, despite how determinedly you kept your limbs wrapped around Rin’s figure. It was tempting to struggle with him as he began to climb out of bed once again, but you relented on the basis of the promise he made as he folded the sheets back and sat up; that he would be back as soon as practice finished and the two of you could pick right back up where you had left off. 


End file.
